


Gwen's Gentle-on-the-Knees Pelvic Strength Building AMRAP Workout

by Poutini



Series: Let's get Schwetty [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: All movement is good movement, Bodyweight only, Rated E for Exercise, playlist included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: This is the third in a series of SC-inspired workouts.Full credit for the idea goes toicametoseethecat.Spotify playlists lovingly created byvanillahigh00.Thanks toMissgeeviousfor the idea and for the song selections.
Series: Let's get Schwetty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Gwen's Gentle-on-the-Knees Pelvic Strength Building AMRAP Workout

This is **A** s **M** any **R** eps **A** s **P** ossible workout, meaning each song has a set of exercises that you complete as many times as you can within the allotted time.

If you identify as having bad knees, strengthen your glutes. Where the pain is isn't always where the problem is, and most of us sit too long and our butts don't work like they should! 

No equipment is required. There are ways to modify all exercises to decrease intensity or make it harder. **Everyone starts somewhere, and all movement is good movement.** If you have questions, you can find me on [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cheesecurdsgravyandfries)

Give yourself as short of a break as possible in between songs. Pause the playlist, hydrate.

[Workout (Google Sheet)](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1r57avantFB8zlwui6Ll2Hm7MUW3CUAp5FqdKJ-koZ0E/edit?usp=sharing)

[Playlist (Spotify)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/01cVqtwiXsu2CYSyDc0Ds5?si=jnvwfKnWRdGIMShSZxQJxw)


End file.
